Bleach soul deseption
by Deathpain93
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if 4 friend became soul reapers and as you know became friends again because they can't remember anything of their lives before their deaths. P.S chapters are short sorry!


**A long ,long time ago in a galaxy far away. Wait ,Wait sir i think you are doing the wrong show isn't this supposed to be an intro for a bleach fan fiction. Damn you are write Watson Sorry about that guys. Damn now I have to start over again what was i going to say. Man i could get sewed for stealing that from star wars. Oh you people are still there (sigh) ok here goes the real story sorry George Lucas for the first part. Now where was i? Oh yeah the bleach fan fiction. Well our story begins in place far away from Japan called he United States of America if you don't know where that is get a map I am not showing you. With a kid by the name of Preston Lawrence and his friends Robert Cress, Jared Nelson, and Judson Watson his step brother as you can tell from the different last names. They all had the ability to see or sense spirits. Well little did they know that this day would change all of their lives forever. Hey Preston wait up! What is it Judson? Robert is being attacked by some people from a gang around here. What did he do this time Judson? Nothing they just started beating him up for no reason at all. Ok you go get Jerad and tell him to bring one of his guns. That uses bean bags this time and one of his wood swords. Ok little brother. Ok big brother. So they ended up being better armed then the Preston, Judson, Jerad, or Robert and they all were killed by the Gang. **

**Preston Lawrence Judson Watson Robert Cress Jared Nelson**

**Long Black hair Blonde hair Brown hair Brown hair**

**Red eyes Blue eyes brown eyes Black eyes**

**6ft 6in 200 pounds, 5ft 7in 160pounds, 6ft 170 pounds, 5ft 6in 190 pounds**

**Well as i left you guys off in the last paragraph yeah they all kind of died but as you know or should know that a death in the bleach universe is just the beginning. They all ended up meeting in the soul academy in the north American division of the soul society Preston was known in there for his great swordsmanship, great strength and leadership. Judson and Robert were known for their great speed, being able to find any weak spot on an opponents body and exploiting it. Jared was known in their for being one of the smartest people in the north American academy and was also known for his mastering of the art of kido before he even left the soul academy. They Became friends again because as you know that they have no memories of their lives when they were human. They all found out the name of their zanpakto after they left the soul academy and they were assigned to the same squad in the north American division and sense they were not japanese they could say the name of their zanpakto in English. Preston's was named blade of elite strength his shikai form was a massive blade that was about 500ft long in just the shikai mode. Judson's zanpakto was named speed of the demons soul and the blade was about 9ft and the blade was a was as red as blood with a black hilt. The name of Roberts zanpakto was named flame of the pits of Hell when in shikai form it used a massive amount of spiritual energy to engulf the entire blade into flames and was a straight edge weapon. Jerad's zanpakto is a little harder to describe he some how combined his kido into the blade of his shikai and his slash uses all of the 5 elements water, earth, air, fire, and lighting and they fuse together onto one slash that can kill in one hit and the name was release of the five spirits. **

**They were all sent to North American Squad 5 which is in charge of patrolling North America and just eliminating any hollow that Was in their path. They were also told to monitor any person of any race that was deemed important to the research squad. Their Squad leader Mark Bishop said one day. All right people I am sending you 4 Preston, Judson, Robert, and Jared on a very important assignment. (Preston then comments with a grin) Please tell me it is not one of your fast food runs again yeah that mission was real important. (Jared then says) It was we had not had any food in about a week. (Preston then says) Well ok maybe it was kind of important but it wouldn't of happened if Judson didn't eat all of the food!(Judson then says) Well I am sorry that I got hungry! (Mark smacks all three of them over the head and says) Listen stop fighting like little kids and listen to the assignment you for are to keep an eye out for anything out of the norm and report it to Gear the captain of second squad he will be watching you and as you know the captain of squad 10 was killed by a class 3 arrancar and that spot has been open for a while now and they will be looking you guys over as they think you four would be the best to fill that position. But be warned this is not a training mission. (All four of them said at the same time) Yes Sir!**

**While on the mission they encountered a very powerful arrancar. (The arrancar said) Oh so they send these retards to hunt me down why don't you all tell me your names before I kill you all. My name is Kent Mead. (All four of them then say at the same time and rhythm) Well Kent we are four of the many members of squad five but you can just call us your Death. (Kent laughs and says) Ha you really think you can kill me . (Judson then says in a whisper of the wind) Bankai. Then he and his sword turn into red dust that looks like old decayed blood. Then before Kent could respond he felt a sharp pain in his chest. (Then Judson says) You talk to much and this is why you will die. (Preston and the others move into position and say their bankai's) Preston's turns into a massive blade that has a width of 100ft and that can extend to about 13mi. Roberts whole body and weapon is engulfed in flames. Jared makes 5 duplicates of himself that take form of his 5 elements that are in his blade. (Then they all say at the same time) We are the bringers of death and no one will get in our way of death. You are dead because you were not ready for death and we will destroy you for that. (And then they all attack at the same time and say) Death is unpredictable you should always be ready for it. Then after all of that they all became members of Squad Ten Preston was named the captain and the other three fought and filled the other three seats. **

**Then about a year from then there was a lot more hollows to fight then there was soul reapers some how it was getting harder and harder for them to detect or even just find any of the souls to bring them to the soul society. More often then not it was easier to just look for the hollows and purify them. So in the north american they just did that. Not even trying to find new ways of tracking the souls before they lose their chains. Preston sent the three squad members on their own to hunt the hollows for a little while. During this time Judson found an arrancar that was almost as fast as him. (The arrancar said with a smerk on his face) Why don't you just give up soul reaper? I am equal in speed to you and you will never be able to match my intelect. (Then Judson said) I fight because i do not like you or any of you hollow scum i think that you people are a stain on this earth that is why i fight. They then attack each almost at the same time Judson was on the defense for awhile then it would switch to the arrancar on defense they became exhausted and broke off from attack and (Judson said) What is you name hollow so that when i kill you i will now what to put on the list of hollows that i have killed. (The arrancar then said) My name is none of your business because you will be dead soon enough. (Judson then says) Well then let it be that way! BANKAI! Speed of the demons soul! Then he turned into red dust and looks like he just disapeers in the wind then the arrancar feels pain all over his body and was bleeding all over his body. Then Judson reappears and has stab the arrancar straight through his head. (Judson said) I hate all of you hollows and you never had a chance against me you may have been as fast as me but you said that you were as smart as me and that is where you are wrong and your cockieness is why you are going to die this day.**

**Jared and Robert thought it would be easier if they just stuck together. They thought that with Roberts speed and Jareds intelect it would be easier for them to out wit there hollow enemies. I was look like a good idea to them but it was a lot harder to hide their spiritual pressure when they are together rather then when they are by theirselves. They ended up being surrounded by thousands of hollows. (Robert commented) Wow i think we may have a little bit of trouble getting through this. I hope their is enough for the both of us though. (Jared then says) There should be if I am right and i normaly am there should be about four thousand of them. (Robert says) Well thank you for the math lesson but it looks like they are starting to attack! The hollows were no match for their combined speed power and intelect. Then they notice that they have some grave wounds to there bodies. (Robert then says) I knew that we couldn't just keep draging this fight out like this. What do you say we end this now Jared? (Jared then says) Sounds good to me how about you take five hundred and i take five hundred. (Robert says) That sounds pretty fair. (Then the two of them say at the same time) BANKAI. Then Robert is engulfed in flames along with his blade and produces a massive amount of spiritual energy that gives his flames a blue glow on the outside edges of the flames and just put his five hundred into a spear of flames and then (robert said) This is your five hundreds trial by fire now your souls will be sent to hell where they belong. Then Jared has the five duplicates of himself of his five elements surround his five hundred and attack them when he combined all of his duplicates attacks it just looked like a pure flash of light that could be seen from miles around by stray souls and soul reapers alike. After the battle (Robert then says) I think that flash that you did burnt the image of you doing it into my eyes! Did you really have to do it that bright? (Jared says) Oh yeah you mean just like you had to use your spirit energy to create a blue glow around your Bankai's red flames?**

** As Preston was left by himself because he decided to give his other squad members a chance to see if they could say alive without his leadership he felt a great amount of spiritual energy being released into the air. It almost was enough to start hurting his ears, he then went off to try and find the source of this great spiritual pressure and found out that it was coming from a huge arrancar that look to be about the size of a six story building. (Preston then says) What is your name my large and powerful fiend. (The arrancar said in a loud and booming volume) Why does it matter you will be dead in about ten seconds anyway maybe you will live to twenty. (Preston then says) Are these things that you are saying these words in the form of a promise or a threat hmm? Because I don't think that you are my equal in strength or agilty and I know that you are not as smart as me. (The Arrancar says) I will tell you my name then so they know who killed you when they find your half dead corpse lying on the ground with bearly any life left in it. My name is Raines and like the clouds do to the sun i will block all hope from you and any soul reaper that gets in my way. (Preston then says) While you were talking i had he time to map out my plan of attack six times. So I hope that you are going to be ready for me. Good by Raines. (And with one slash that look like it was going faster then the speed of sound the arrancars head, arms, and legs were cut off.) (Preston then says) If any other hollows want to attack me they can but you will end up in about the same shape as this arrancar right here. **

**End of Chapter one **

**P.S. if you would like for me to make another chapter of my fanfiction someone please comment on this first chapter or just send me a review.**


End file.
